


The King (NSFW)

by avengersandlovers



Series: The King [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Black Panther Smut, F/M, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Smut, Sugar Daddy T'Challa, mature - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, t'challa smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandlovers/pseuds/avengersandlovers
Summary: You have been working at an art museum for a long time now, and while you enjoy it you never thought it would get this exciting. The King himself, T'Challa has taken quite an interest in you which has resulted in quite an interesting sugar daddy/baby relationship between you both.





	1. Chapter 1 (NSFW)

You meandered around the room, admiring the art on the walls as your heels clicked lightly across the floor. You were so proud of the work you had done to get this art exhibit up and ready in such short time. It wasn’t every day you got call from the King of Wakanda asking your museum to showcase his personal art collection so your bosses were up your ass to ensure everything was perfect, and it was. 

People were filing in around you as the room started to fill for the opening night event, but you silently stood in front of a wonderful painting by Andy Warhol, admiring it as you chewed on your bottom lip, not paying much mind to those around you. You had spent over a week staring at all these pieces, arranging them perfectly, hovering over your employees as they meticulously hung each one in it’s correct place yet even after all of that you still couldn’t get over how much you enjoyed every piece of his collection. You had never met the King but if he was anything like his choice in art, he must be exquisite.

A soft sigh escaped your lips as you continued to admire the Warhol painting when you felt a strong presence behind you. You peered out of the corner of your eye as a tall man in a sharp, neatly pressed suit approached your side. He had a glass of champagne in one hand as the other one rested in his pocket. He stared at the painting along side you for a moment before turning his attention to you.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” His smirked traveled all the way from his lips to his eyes as he looked over at you.

“Of course, Warhol was innovative, some would call him a visionary, and almost everything he did was extraordinary.” Your eyes traveled back and forth between the man and the painting as he quietly chuckled at your words before turning back towards the painting.

“Sounds like you are a fan.” His tongue darted out between his lips wetting them, a sight that suddenly captured your attention more than any painting in the room.

“Are you not?” You inquired, tucking some hair behind your ear as you continued to unabashedly gaze at him.

“Of course I am, who wouldn’t be?” He laughed, turning his head to look at you.

Your eyes caught his velvet brown ones, stealing the breath from your body. His smirk had turned into a smile that took over his face. His smile was unexpected, his presence was so strong, intimidating even, yet his smile was bright and cheeky, almost childlike and you couldn’t help but to feel one spread across your own face as you stared at each other.

“I’m Y/N.” You replied breathily, reaching out your hand to shake his.

He reached his hand out to shake yours as well but before he was able to introduce himself a beautiful woman in a tight pencil dress appeared by his side.

“Your highness, you have a phone call.” She interrupted placing her hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you, I will be there in a minute.” He responded glancing over his shoulder at her. “I am so sorry Y/N, I promise I do not make it a habit of being interrupted like this. I will make it up to you.”

You swallowed hard as his smirk came back to his face and you nodded quickly in response to him. He turned on his heels to follow the woman out of the room. You could hear the faint sound of your boss calling for you in the background as you watched the King leave. God, the King, you had just been talking to the King and you didn’t even know it, he must think you’re a fool. You didn’t feel your heart start beating in your chest again until he was out of sight and you had turned to find your boss.

You had been preoccupied the rest of the night by various supervisors of yours who had dragged you behind them to meet a variety of donors and elites from around Wakanda. You had basically just been a show pony who was being bribed in free champagne for the remainder of the evening. While playing the roll of the dutiful trophy employee you had managed to catch several glimpses of King T’Challa who appeared to be staring back at you. You couldn’t help but blush each time he caught you gawking at him before you would quickly turn away.

You didn’t think much of the night’s events after that, well, not in a way that you’d be willing to share in the work place anyway. After all, what would you really say, that King T’Challa had been flirting with you? Who would believe that? At least not until you discovered a package addressed to you from the King himself sitting on your desk almost a week later when you got to work. You grasped the small box tentatively in your hand as you sat down at your desk. Bringing it up to your ear you gently shook it, trying to figure out what on earth he could have sent you. You set it down on your desk in front of you just staring at it before you finally ripped the tape off the edge. You reached in, feeling the distinct feeling of a stretched canvas. Your eyes widened as you pulled it out, revealing a small original Warhol painting, a note falling out onto your desk as well. You snatched the note up reading over it a dozen times just so the words registered.

_Ms. Y/L/N,_

__

__

It was so nice to meet you at the opening event, I wish our conversation hadn’t been cut so short, but I am a man of my word. Inside the package you will find a piece from my personal collection, which, I am gifting to you as my apology. Please do with it as you wish, although I hope that you keep it somewhere you can admire it often.

Sincerely,

King T’Challa

What did this mean? Why would he send you this? Surely, he couldn’t be serious. This painting was worth millions of dollars. You paced around the room, your hands rubbing your face and tangling in your hair as you decided what to do. You couldn’t possibly keep this painting. What the hell would you even do with it? Who the hell just gifts Warhol paintings to women they barely know? You let out an audible screech as you struggled to decide what to do. Should you return the painting? Was that rude? There’s no way he could think that you would actually keep such a lavish gift from a virtual stranger.

You half hazardly dug through the papers on your desk trying to locate your files from when you were setting up his exhibit. You could have sworn his office address was on at least one of the documents they sent and you were right. You quickly snapped a picture of the address as you slid the painting back into the box and told your assistant you were running out for a long lunch and not to call you. Hopping into a cab you gave him the address and told him to hurry as you clutched the box to your chest. You could feel your heart pounding in your chest as the car pulled up to the building. After paying you darted inside, paying little mind to what was going on around you. You ran around the maze of a building for a few minutes before spotting his assistant who you recognized from that night.

“I need to speak to the King.” You demanded as you ran up to her.

“No one speaks to the King without an appointment. You will have to come back later.” She dismissed you.

“This is important, I need to speak to him now.” You insisted following her as she tried to walk away from you.

She spun around giving you a glare that sent shivers down your spine. “Listen to me girl, no one speaks to the King without an appointment. I don’t care how important you think it is. Now, be gone.”

You stood there frozen as she again walked away from you. Once she was out of sight you managed to muster up the courage to find him yourself. He had to be somewhere close by right? As quietly as you could you began to search the halls for his office. It didn’t take you nearly as long as you expected as you finally reached the end of hall you spotted him slipping back into what appeared to be his office. You ran after him, throwing the door open. He spun around quickly in defense but relaxed once he saw it was you. You closed the door behind you before walking towards him.

“Y/N, what can I do for you on this fine day?” A smug look crept across his face as he sat down in his large office chair.

“I came to return your painting to you.” You replied, straightening your stance.

“And why would you do that?” He inquired.

“Your highness you cannot possibly expect me to accept this gift. What would I even do with it?” Your brows furrowed in confusion as you set the box down on his desk.

He leaned back in his chair and patted his knee gesturing for you to sit in his lap. You sucked your lower lip between your teeth as you hesitantly approached him, slowly lowering yourself into his lap.

“My dear, you can do with this gift whatever you want. Hang it in your home, your office, give it to the gallery even if that’s what you want.” His hands rested on your knee and your lower back as he leaned in, whispering in your ear.

“Why would you give me something like this?” You stared at him with doe eyes unsure of what to do.

“Our conversation was interrupted, I told you I would make it up to you. I may have been able to find out who you are but the only things I really know about you is that you are beautiful and you like beautiful things so that’s what I gave you.” He brushed your hair out of your face as he eyed you up and down.

“It’s too much,” was all you could muster to say, your voice barely breaking a whisper.

“I have a feeling there are not a lot of things that are too much for you.” His hand now trailed up your thigh and under your pencil skirt causing you to gasp. “Do you like being spoiled my dear? Because I can give you that. I can give you whatever you want. All you have to do is ask. So tell me, what is it you want?”

You felt a lump grow in your throat as you felt his cock harden underneath you. Your skirt was now riding up your legs as his hand continued to make its way towards your core. That same boyish smile from before flashed across his face when his long slender fingers brushed against your now wet panties. He pulled back, nonchalantly rising from his chair, forcing you to also stand as he walked around his desk to the front of his office. He turned around looking you straight in the eye as he flipped the lock on the door.

“W-what are you doing?” You stuttered.

“I told you Y/N, I try not to make it a habit of being interrupted.” He licked his lips as he walked back over to you. ”You never answered my questions.”

You leaned back sitting on the front of his desk as you watched him strut towards you.

“I mean, doesn’t everyone like to be spoiled?” His arms reached around you, finding the zipper on the back of your skirt casually pulling it down revealing the back of your lace panties.

“Yes, but do you?” He groaned in your ear as your skirt puddled around your feet.

“Y-yes.” You replied as he flicked the top button of your blouse open.

“Would you like for me to spoil you?” He grinned down at you.

“Yes.” Your breathing picked up as he popped open a few more buttons, exposing your matching bra.

“Are you willing to do what I ask of you?” He tiled his head as he examined your body.

“Yes.” You repeated.

“Good. I will not ask much of you, except for your loyalty and discretion of course and in return I will give you anything ask.” He leaned forward placing his hands on either side of you on the desk, caging you in. “Do we have a deal?”

You nodded instantly, “Yes your highness.”

That was all it took for him to bury his face in your neck as he finished undoing your blouse so that it could finally be removed. He lifted you up onto the desk, placing himself between your thighs. His mouth sucked roughly on your neck while your hands grabbed the back of his head pulling him closer to you. He removed himself from your body as he pulled you off his desk and spun you around. Running his hand down your spin as he pushed you down over his desk you felt him rub himself against your slit. You let out a needy moan as your knees quaked beneath you.

“All you have to do is ask.” He taunted.

“Please?” You begged.

“Please what my dear?” You could just hear the smirk in his voice.

“Please fuck me your highness.” You whined, your nails clawing at his desk.

“As you wish.” With that he slid your panties down, allowing them to hang around your ankles.

His fingers toyed with your clit allowing you some relief while he undid his pants, freeing his strained erection. You shut your eyes tight as your breathing became labored, the feeling of his expert fingers sending waves of pleasure through your body. His fingers made their way from your nub to your slit as they swiftly slid in, pumping in and out of you and curling at just the right angle to hit all of the right spots. Your head fell forward on the desk as you let out desperate moan after desperate moan.

Just as your walls began to flutter around his expert fingers they were removed for a soft whimper from you. His responsive laugh was teasing and devious as his throbbing member suddenly replaced his hand. Your mouth fell open in a silent scream while his thick cock stretched your walls. You could already feel your cunt clenching around him within the first few pumps inside you. Once he started picking up pace, his large hands massaging your ass in tandem, you were a goner. You tried to stay somewhat quiet so that his employees didn’t hear you but you were quickly losing control of your body and its sounds.

“Is this what you wanted my dear?” His voice was even deeper than usual and rough.

“Yes your highness.” You cried out, gripping onto the edge of his desk.

“Good, I told you I would spoil you.” His laugh rumbled through his chest as he watched you come undone.

You had already cum once on his cock but that didn’t stop him from continuing to thrust into you. Your wetness was now dripping down your thighs, your mascara all over your face as you cried from the pleasure. His arm wrapped around your waist, his hand trailing back to your over stimulated nub. His fingers pressed small gentle circles on your clit, a stark but welcomed, contrast to how rough he was fucking you. The rhythm of your slapping skin changed tempo and stuttered as your pussy pulsed at the feeling of his warm cum filling you up and a growl escaped his lips.

His hand ran up your back and up to your shoulder, giving the back of your neck a soft squeeze as he pulled himself from you. He walked to the closet trying to find anything he could clean you up with as you laid over his desk out of breath and weak. The feeling of soft fabric caressed your thighs and cunt as he cleaned up the mess on you. You finally stood up pulling your skirt and blouse back on while he grabbed a piece of paper and pen, writing down something on a small scrap of paper.

“Here is my direct number, should you need anything Y/N, please do not hesitate to call.” You took the small scrap from his hand, folding it up and placing it in your bra. “Don’t worry, I already have your number, I will call you when I need you. Just don’t forget our agreement.”

You nodded in response as you began to make your way towards the door but his hand grasping your wrist stopped you. Spinning around you saw him holding the box containing the painting that you had completely forgotten about. You gingerly took it from him as he pushed it towards you.

“Hang it somewhere nice and think of me when you look at it.” He gave you a smirk, which you returned.

Turning on your heels you walked out of his office, touching the spot on your chest where his number sat, a small satisfied smile on your face. You managed to slip outside without running into his assistant again where you hailed a cab. The whole way back to your office all you could think about was what just happened. When you arrived you were greeted by your assistant who attempted to catch you up on what you had missed during your ‘long lunch’ but her voice was just an echo to you as you continued to reflect on recent events. You dismissed her once you entered you office, the painting still clutched desperately in your hand. You let out a huff as you walked to the wall opposite your desk, removing the painting that already existed there. Meticulously you placed the Warhol masterpiece in its place, you took a step back to admire it. Now you could stare at it all day long, just thinking about the King, while everyone else was none the wiser and you waited not so patiently for his next call.


	2. Chapter 2 (NSFW)

You were sitting in your office having a meeting with your assistant when an intern popped her head to tell you that you had a call from someone. You apologized to your assistant as you picked up the phone.

“What color are your panties?” The deep familiar voice asked.

You froze as you tried not to react too incredulously.

“I’m sorry could you hold on for just one moment?” You replied.

“Of course.” He teased.

You hit the hold button before gently setting down the phone and turning back to your assistant.

“I’m so sorry but I have to take this, could you come back in about an hour?” She nodded, gathering her things to leave. “Oh, and please close the door on your way out. Thank you!”

You stared at the phone for a second, letting out a sigh before picking it back up.

“So what color are they?” He chuckled deeply.

“B-black, your highness.” You stuttered.

“My favorite color.” He hummed. “Look in your desk drawer.”

“When were you in my office?” You asked, pulling the drawer open.

A small black box sat on top of your paperwork, which, you knew hadn’t been there the day before. Had this been two months ago you would have been shocked but nowadays this was pretty typical. You still didn’t know how he did it, sneaking into your home, office, or pretty much anywhere he wanted to be but he did, constantly, leaving you presents and things to find the next day. Sometimes it was fun things like candies from Germany or dresses from Milan and sometimes it was even just paintings from his collection that he wanted to give you and then sometimes it was things he wanted you to wear for him or things he wanted to use on you. You slid the lid off the box, revealing the bullet vibrator, the remote to it seemingly missing.

“Do you know what it is?” His voice became deep and rough.

“A bullet.” You whispered.

“Good, put it in.” He ordered.

You undid your pants as you leaned back in your chair as you slid your hands down your pants and slipped the small device inside you.

“Where’s the rem-“ You were cut off by the sudden vibrations inside you. “Oh my god.”

The rhythm of the vibrator was unrelenting for the next few minutes as you clung to the arms of your chair in a desperate attempt to calm yourself. If he was using the remote then that meant he had to be within 30 feet of you so he would know if you took it out and then you’d be in big trouble.

“Close by.” His deep laugh resonated with you, even over the phone before he hung up.

You spent the rest of the day trying to keep yourself together as you met with your boss, gave tours of the museum to clients and just went about your day but T’Challa was determined to break you. Pushing to the brink of release each time by turning the speed up and down and changing the pattern when you least expected. You’re your jaw hurt from you clenching your teeth so tight all day. At one point you were even in the middle of explaining to a client the process of setting up their exhibit when he turned it on at full speed.

“And here is where we’ll hang your PIEce.” Your voice cracked as the toy jolted on. “I’m so sorry, I just got a, um, tickle, in my, uh, throat.”

When you finally came back to your office at the end of the day, you sighed deeply as you leaned against the door. You spotted a small note waiting on your desk for you.

_You did great today my dear, but I’m not done with you yet.  
Come to my place tonight._

_Sincerely,_

_King T’Challa_

He had been to your home many times but you had never been to his. There were usually too many people going in and out of it for you to be able to go over there and be discreet about it. You were curious as to what had changed about that, that he would ask you to drop by but at the same time you weren’t complaining. He had tortured you all day and you were absolutely desperate for release at this point.

When the car he sent rolled up to his home you were in shock. You expected it to be big but it was huge. His home appeared to be empty of all visitors for the evening, which is probably why he was okay with you being there tonight. You walked inside, admiring the amazing paintings hanging in the hallway as you made your way in the direction that the butler had pointed you. One particular painting at the end of the hall caught you attention. It was a huge and beautiful Impressionist piece that got you to stop in your tracks as you admired it.

You were startled out of your trance as a hand brushed against your shoulder. You gasped and whipped your head around to see the King standing behind you looking down at your dazed expression with a smirk on his face.

“You always manage to pick the best works to marvel at.” He leaned his head down next yours, pressing his chest against your back.

You could feel his erection pressing against your ass as his hand on your shoulder traveled down inside the collar of your shirt and groped at your breasts. You closed your eyes taking a deep inhale as he rolled your taut nipple between his fingers. He grabbed your chin roughly with his other hand.

“Look at it. Look at the way the paint lays against the canvas, the intricate brush strokes that are so unique, no one could copy them exactly even if they tried. I can only think of a few other things in this world as unique as this painting.” He whispered in your ear, his hot breath fanning over your skin as his other hand snaked its way down your body and into your pants.

His fingers brushed against your clit as you struggled to keep your eyes open.

“Do you want it?” He asked.

“What?” Your brows furrowed as you looked at him out of the corner of your eye.

“I think you should have the painting, it suits you.” He licked his lips, his dark brown eyes scanning your face for a reaction but you were so focused on his hands that you couldn’t even wrap your head around his words.

“I can’t accept this gift.” You finally managed to mutter after a minute or so.

“Fine then.” His voice was deep again, just like it had been on the phone earlier.

He removed his hands from your body, spinning you around as he pushed you up against the painting. He undid your pants, pushing them and your panties to the floor as he reached under your ass, lifting you up so that you could wrap your legs around him.

“You’re going to ruin the painting.” You gasped.

“Well it is mine, so I will do with it what I wish.” He purred against you neck as he undid his own pants, freeing his strained erection.

He gently slid into you causing you to throw your head back against the painting and shut your eyes tight as you clung to his shoulders. He slowly rocked his hips back and forth as he held you up against the wall, admiring your face as it contorted in pleasure.

“Do you like that? Do you like when it’s slow.” He whispered.

“Uh-huh.” You managed to breath out.

He grinned. 

“Or do you prefer when I fuck you hard?” His upper lip twitch at his own words.

With that he slammed his hips against yours making you cry out in both pleasure and pain.

“I think we have our answer.” He chuckled darkly.

“No, no.” You whimpered. “Fuck me slow, please. I want you to take your time.”

He seemed to like that answer as he smiled and nodded, watching as you managed to pull of your shirt. At a snail’s pace he pulled all the way out of you before sliding all the way back in to the hilt. He did that over and over again while he buried his face in your chest. His hands glided over your skin, caressing you softly, memorizing all of the contours of your body as he enjoyed every inch of you. 

You clawed at his shoulder as you desperately chased your quickly approaching and desperate release. Your walls fluttered around him as your cum began dripping down your thighs and all over his cock. Your forehead fell against his as he continued to thrust into you, until he followed your lead and came inside you.

You could barely feel your legs as you hopelessly attempted to keep them wrapped around him so that you wouldn’t fall to the floor. You were thankful for how strong he was otherwise you probably would have already. After another minute or so he gently set you down on your feet. You began picking up your things when he suddenly grabbed your arm. You looked up at him in confusion.

“What are you doing?” He asked firmly.

“I’m getting dressed, don’t you want me to go before someone sees me?” You replied, still confused.

Without a word he bent down and picked up the rest of your things for you before taking your hand and dragging you down the hall and into a room.

You glanced around at the grand master bedroom. The room was enormous with a huge king sized, four post, canopy bed, candles all over the room and an attached master bathroom. You were in awe at it all to be quite frank.

He took your things and put them away before walking back over to you and picking you up. He lightly set you down on the bed, placing himself between your legs as he kissed his way up your body until he reached your lips.

He hummed against your lips as you kissed him back, “You let me worry about that. You’re not going anywhere tonight.”


	3. Chapter 3 (NSFW)

It had surprisingly been more than a week since you had heard from T’Challa last and it was kind of starting to worry you. You had heard through the grape vine that he was out of the country but that usually didn’t stop him from at least texting you. Honestly, you guys talked so much that if it weren’t for the fact that you weren’t allowed to tell anyone about the two of you, you’d almost think you were in a real relationship. But your worries were squelched when you walked into your office and saw a huge bouquet of flowers waiting for you. There was no note on them but you knew who they were from. No one else would send such an over the top gift to you. For heaven’s sake, they took up half your desk, you had to give them their own chair just to get them out of the way.

You spent the rest of your day staring at the flowers out of the corner of your eye while you worked and got ready for the evening’s events. You had another exhibit opening tomorrow and the unveiling was tonight so you got dressed up in your fanciest cocktail dress and heals, putting your hair up in one of the few up-dos you knew how to do before finishing it off with the perfect red lip.

One of your coworkers had coordinated the exhibit so this was the first time you were seeing any of the art. It was beautiful of course, but you couldn’t stop thinking about how mundane it looked compared to the King’s collection or even just the pieces he had gifted you. You sipped your champagne as you studied one of the pieces on display.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” A some-what deep voice spoke as strange man walked up next to you.

He was tall and slender, handsome but not breath taking.

“It is a shining example of classic renaissance paintings.” You quietly responded.

“I’m Shawn.” He turned towards you, putting out his hand for you.

You smiled at him, hesitantly reaching out your hand to shake his.

“Y/N.” Was all you responded with.

You really weren’t trying to have an extensive conversation with this man. You just wanted to enjoy the exhibit, be the usual trophy employee and leave but he seemed to be determined to flirt with you.

He was droning on and on about how the art collection on display was his, when your favorite sharply dressed man caught your attention. He was staring at you and Shawn intently from across the room, his breathing seemed deep, like he was trying to refrain from making a scene.

Shawn laughed loudly at himself, breaking you from the trance that T’Challa had on you. You turned your attention back to him, smiling politely. Within a second, you could feel T’Challa’s presence behind you, the angry air around him sending shivers down your spine.

“What a fine piece of art. Don’t you think Ms. Y/L/N?” He looked down at you as you felt a lump grow in your throat.

“Of course your highness.” You replied, trying to steady your voice.

“How much?” T’Challa turned to Shawn who looked in shock.

“I’m sorry your highness?” His brows furrowed in confusion.

“How much for the painting? I like it and I would like to purchase it from you.” A smug smirk danced across his face at Shawn’s rattled appearance.

“Well, I think this is a conversation best left between the two of you so if you’ll excuse me.” You started backing away, trying not to trip as T’Challa’s gaze stayed fixed on you.

You spent the next hour trying to avoid both T’Challa and Shawn as you made your way around the room with your boss. That is until T’Challa walked right up to you both.

“Mr. Walters, how are you this evening?” His deep, rich voice echoed as he approached you.

“Your highness! What a pleasure to see you this evening! What brings you to the museum?” Your boss’s face lit up like a Christmas tree.

“I was actually hoping to speak to Ms. Y/L/N, about doing another exhibit of my collection. She did such a good job last time that I don’t think I would trust anyone else to do it.” He not so subtly eyed you up and down.

“Oh how wonderful! She would be honored.” Your boss answered for you.

“Fantastic, do you mind if I speak with her in private right now then?” He arched an eyebrow at you and you had to hold back the shocked look on your face.

You knew where this was going.

“Yes, of course! She’s at your service!” Your boss enthusiastically pushed you towards T’Challa.

“Yes she is.” T’Challa muttered under his breath for only you to hear.

You and T’Challa walked back to your office in silence after your boss left you to your own devices. You unlocked the door gesturing for him to enter as you walked in behind him, closing the door.

“I thought my instructions were clear.” He said as he walked over to the flowers he had sent you, gently caressing the petals between his fingers.

“I didn’t do anything wrong.” You said, trying to stand your ground.

He looked at you with raised brows.

“Then what about the man, Shane?” He asked.

“Shawn. And nothing happened with him. I wasn’t even paying attention to him.” You replied defensively.

T’Challa walked over to your desk chair, pulling it out from behind your desk as he sat down in it. He stared at you for a moment before gesturing for you to sit in his lap. You slowly approached him, but as you went to sit down in his lap he stopped you.

“Not like that.” He growled.

“Then how?” You looked at him confused.

“Across.” He smirked.

Your eyes went wide once you understood what he meant. You walked to his side, lying down on your stomach across his legs. He hiked your dress up, exposing your ass as his large hands gently massaged it.

“You’ve been a bad girl my dear.” He purred.

“I didn’t do anything. He flirted with me. I ignored him.” You continued to defend yourself.

“I know you didn’t but you didn’t walk away either.” His voice was steady as he slowly pulled your panties down to your thighs.

You were already wet just from the anticipation of what was about to happen, causing him to chuckle deeply as his fingers grazed your folds. He reached his hand back before laying a sharp smack on your ass. You yelped from the sensation as you started to squirm.

“Stay still and take your punishment like a good girl.” He commanded.

You stayed still, trying not to make too much noise as T’Challa continued to alternate between massaging your cheeks and swiftly slapping your ass. After a while and a few more strong spanks he stopped. Leaning down to kiss your ass as his fingers made their way down to your dripping pussy. He sunk his fingers between your folds and into your core. You moaned at the feeling, bucking your hips towards his hand.

“Needy, aren’t you my dear?” He laughed as he pumped in and out of you, curling his fingers so they hit your g-spot.

“Yes your highness.” You whined as you felt your orgasm quickly approaching.

Just as your walls began to clench around him, you felt his fingers pull out. You whimpered as you looked up at him. A proud smile, spread across his face as he stared down at the desperate look on yours.

You sat up, pulling your panties off, disposing of the on the floor so that you could straddle his lap.

“Please.” You begged, placing your hands on his shoulders.

He didn’t have to say anything for you to be able to tell that he wasn’t going to change his mind so easily.

“Please your highness. I promise I’ll be good.” You moved closer to him, being careful not to mess up his suit.

“What do I ask of you?” His face went stoic as he looked up at you.

“Discretion and loyalty.” You responded.

“Good. Remember that next time.” He reached up, brushing your hair out of your face.

“I didn’t mean to.” Your voice became soft.

You felt like you had disappointed him.

“I know.” He replied, taking your cheek in his hand as he pulled your face close to his.

He kissed your cheek gently, an action he had never done before but made butterflies flutter in your stomach.

“We should go back to the event.” He whispered.

You nodded as you got off him. You went to pick up your panties from the floor but he got to them first.

“But I’ll be keeping these.” He dangled them from his finger before he shoved them into the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

A blush crept on your face as the two of you made your way to the door. Just before you were about to open it, you turned around to face him.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” You peered up at him through your lashes.

“It’s alright my dear. I know you didn’t mean to. It’s just…” He licked his lips as he brought his hand up to caress the side of your face again. “It’s just been a long week. I’m sorry if I made you feel bad.”

The corners of your lips curled into a tender smile as you stood on your tiptoes to give him a small kiss on his cheek. It must have caught him off guard because he looked shocked for a second before he too shared your smile. You turned back to the door so that you could exit the room, locking it behind both of you before you returned to the event. It was a quiet night for the most part after that, except for the occasional knowing glance you and he shared before he would pat the breast of his coat.

When you arrived at the office the next day there was a large package waiting for you in your office, concealed in nothing but wrapping paper. You pulled back the wrapping to reveal the renaissance painting from the exhibit but really what else did you expect? You picked up the painting, and placed it on the wall next to your other one. If nothing else it would be a nice reminder of that night.


	4. Chapter 4 (NSFW)

“COME ON!” The chorus of screams echoed through your apartment as you dashed out your bedroom door, struggling to put your heels on as you finally met up with your friends in your living room.

“You know you guys shouldn’t be yelling at me on my birthday.” You sassed them.

“You’ll be fine. Now, let’s go!” Your friend threw your jacket at you as you all finally left for dinner.

They had tried to convince you to go out to a club after dinner but you repeatedly declined. Clubs weren’t really your thing to begin with and you kind of just wanted to be alone. You were a little down because T’Challa was out of the country again so you weren’t going to be able to see him for your birthday. But of course you couldn’t tell your friends that’s why you were upset so you just kind of had to sulk in silence. He of course had sent you a beautiful diamond necklace, but it wasn’t the same as getting to see him. You knew this shouldn’t upset you so much but against your better judgment you had grown rather fond of him.

Once your birthday dinner was over, your friends said their goodbyes after walking you home, asking you one last time to come to the club with them before finally giving up and leaving you behind. As soon as you walked into your apartment you unzipped your dress and relieved your body of it and your undergarments, leaving them pooled on the floor in the middle of the hallway, your heels quickly following. You grabbed a pint of ice cream and made your way back into your bedroom, plopping down on the bed as you turned on the TV. You threw on a show on netflix, just for some background noise as you flipped mindlessly through your phone.

While flipping through your phone you found a video in your photos that you had almost forgotten about. T’Challa had recorded the two of you one night, telling you that it was for you to watch while he was away on business. As soon as you clicked it the sounds of your shared grunts and moans came pouring out of the phone. Biting your lip as you watched his cock pounded into you, your tits bouncing with each thrust as he praised and doted on you. Wetness flooded your panties and your hand began to drift down to your crotch while you continued to watch the video. Your fingers circled your swollen clit and you closed your eyes, enjoying the sensation along with the continued noises coming from your phone.

You set the phone down and leaned over to your nightstand, pulling out your new vibrator. You hadn’t even had a chance to use it since T’Challa sent it to you but now was as good a time as any. You had washed it and charged it when you first got it so it was ready to go as soon as you pressed the button, turning it on. You pressed the cool silicone to your clit, the powerful vibrations causing you to immediately gasp and throw your head back. Clutching your breast, rolling your nipple between your fingers as your ran the vibrator up and down your slit.

“You’re doing so good my dear.” A deep voice spoke from your doorway.

You yelped sitting up as you stared at the man you didn’t even know was in the country let alone in your apartment. Why did he always insist on sneaking up on you like this?

He waltzed over to you, climbing on the bed and placing his hands on your shoulders as he pushed you back down. He tenderly kissed your neck, gently taking the vibrator from your hand and pressing it back against your clit.

“You didn’t think I would actually miss your birthday did you?” He hummed against your skin, slowly making his way down your body.

He finally made his way down between your legs, spreading your knees apart as he placed his tongue flat against your core. You both locked eyes as his tongue flicked against your clit while the vibrator pumped in and out of you. You writhed against his face, your fingers clutching to his short hair. Your breathing became ragged as you quickly approached your orgasm. You could feel your walls clenching around the vibrator until it suddenly disappeared and was replaced by T’Challa’s expert fingers. He closed his eyes, purring in delight as your juices coated his tongue. Even though you had cum, his fingers didn’t cease thrusting into you, making you cry out at the over-stimulation.

“Come on, I know you have another one in you, do it for me birthday girl.” He sat up on his knees, smirking as he stared down you.

You stared at him desperately as he palmed the erection in his pants while he continued to use his fingers on you. He curled them just enough to hit your g-spot and you shut your eyes and clung to your sheets.

“Y-your highness,” you cried out, grasping at his forearm and digging your nails into his skin, leaving small crescent shapes.

Your walls tightened around his fingers in a powerful release, your slick now coating everything from your thighs to his hand and the bed. Arching your back painfully off the bed as you repeatedly cried out his name.

“Such a good girl.” He praised as he leaned down, pushing your hair out of your face to kiss your forehead.

He briefly rose from the bed so that he could undo his pants and drop them to the floor as he admired your exhausted form. He crawled back on top of you, kissing your stomach and chest until you were face to face.

“Think you can handle one more my dear?” He asked, carefully studying your face.

You bit your lip as you stared at his throbbing erection and nodded. He slowly slid into you, making sure to take his time so that you didn’t get overwhelmed. Your hands wrapped around to his strong back, your fingers tracing the tattoo at the top, as he pressed his chest against yours and kissed your neck. His hands ran up and down your sides before finally resting on your breasts, gently kneading them, lightly rolling your hardened nipples between his fingers. You moaned at his compassionate demeanor, it was unlike him yet so enjoyable and tender, unlike anything you had even felt before. He slowly pulled himself all the way out before pushing himself all the way back in to the hilt. You whimpered with each thrust of his hips, not from pain but from pure desperation. You were desperate for his cock, to cum, for more friction, for this to never end. You wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him closer as you felt yourself clench around him again. He recognized the familiar feeling of your walls closing around him so he grabbed the vibrator, which had been abandoned on the bed and turned it back on, pressing it to your clit as he picked his pace up.

“Oh god T’Challa!” You cried out, arching your back and pressing your chest further against his.

He hesitated for a moment before slamming into you a few times, causing you both to spill your releases simultaneously. You both gave a few lasts thrusts as you rode out your orgasms together. When you were done he collapsed on the bed next to you, pulling you to his chest.

“Did you have a good birthday my dear?” He asked, brushing your hair out of your face again.

You nodded, burying your face into his chest.

“Good, I’m glad.” He ran his fingers up and down your spine as you both laid there for a few minutes, catching your breath.

You managed to fall asleep in his arms in the short time you two laid next to each other but you stirred slightly as he began to move and get up from the bed.

“Where are you going?” You muttered softly, trying to reach out to him without lifting your head or opening your eyes.

“I’m very sorry but I must go, I have to be somewhere in a few hours. I promise I will call you soon though.” He took your hand, giving it a kiss before placing it back on the bed next to you.

“Ok,” you sighed, still half asleep.

After T’Challa was dressed he left your apartment, locking the door before he closed it behind him. He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

“She called me by my name.” He whispered quietly to himself.

“You’re putting her in danger you know.” A woman’s voice called out in the otherwise silent hallway.

“That is why you’re here.” He glanced up at the woman, hiding in the shadows of the hall.

“She deserves more.” She replied, arching an eyebrow at him.

“Good night Ayo.” He responded before walking away, leaving the woman behind at her post.


	5. Chapter 5 (NSFW)

He stepped behind you, the cold gold chain caressing your throat as he did so. He clasped the necklace closed and leaned down to kiss your neck as his strong hands drifted over your shoulders giving them a small squeeze.

“What do you think?” He whispered in your ear.

“The same thing I always think,” you laughed. “It’s beautiful but it’s too lavish.”

“Only the best for you my dear.” He smiled as you turned around in his arms.

You bit your lip as you placed your hands on his chest, letting out a small sigh.

“Something wrong?” He asked, taking your chin in his hand and lifting it so you would look at him.

“No, nothing’s wrong.” You gave him a small smile; neither of you believed what you said but he chose not to press the subject.

He placed his hand on the small of your back as he led you to the dining room for dinner. He had hired a chef to come to his home and prepare you both a meal for the night. It was his way of apologizing for having to go out of the country once again. This time he was going to be gone for more than a month though and you were kind of dreading it.

T’Challa pulled out your chair for you so that you could sit. A large dining table sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by nearly a dozen chairs. It was all made of dark mahogany wood and had ornate Panther embellishments carved into it. There were two candles at the one end of the table where you both sat, T’Challa at the head and you to his right. The chef walked in with two covered plates on a cart. He set them down in front of you before removing the cover. He did this each time he brought out the next course and every time he explained what he had prepared for you. You tried to listen to him, obviously he had put a lot of effort into the meal and you wanted to appreciate it but T’Challa’s hand creeping up your thigh and under your dress made it really hard to concentrate on anything else.

This was the first time you two had been together in weeks and he was leaving soon for his next trip so you were absolutely desperate and needy for his touch. Each time his strong hands danced over your skin you shifted in their direction, trying to force the contact to last longer than it did. You wished he would just skip the dinner and push his body against yours. He knew you wanted it and you knew he wanted it too, but he was enjoying dragging it out too much to just give you what you wanted.

Soft classical music played in the background as you and he caught up on things that had been going on in your personal lives while he was away. After the final course T’Challa held out his hand for you. You gave him a small laugh and shook your head before taking his hand, allowing him to pull you gently up from your seat and take you to an empty area of the room. You draped your arms around his neck as he pulled you close and placed his arms around your waist. You leaned your head against his chest as you both swayed back and forth to the music.

After a short while he walked you towards the table, pressing you up against it. Before you could react he lifted you up, setting you down on it, the cool finish of the wood, hitting the back of your thighs as your short cocktail dress rose up when he spread your knees and placed himself between them. He hummed along to the song, still swaying along to the soothing rhythm as he took your face in both his hands, giving you a long drawn out kiss while he pulled you to the edge of the table and pressed himself against you.

You were already breathless as he slipped the small strap of the dress from your shoulder and bit down on your sensitive skin. His hands ran up your dress, pushing the hem of it further up your legs until it was hiked up around your hips, leaving you completely bare against the table, as T’Challa had specifically requested that you not wear any panties to dinner tonight. His face was buried in your neck, sucking on your goosebump-covered skin, letting his hot breath fan over you, heating you up more than you already were.

You don’t know what came over you but you decided to follow through on an urge that had plagued you since this all began, you made the bold decision to tug on his hair. All of his movements stopped as his head rose from the crook of your neck to stare down at you in stunned awe. You shifted a little in your seat as you tried to look up at him as innocently as possible.

“Is that what you want tonight my dear?” He gave you a small laugh, his boyish smile coming out.

“What if it is?” You replied, still feigning doe eyes at him.

“How many times do I have to tell you? Whatever you want, I can give it to you.” He whispered.

He sunk down to his knees, nuzzling his face into the inside of your thighs before looking back up at you.

“Just tell me what you want Y/N.” He spoke before kissing a trail to your core.

You had never expected him to humor you in this way. You were shocked to say the least. You tentatively grabbed his hair again, pulling him closer to your slick. You lay down on the table, throwing your head back and arching your back as his tongue hit your core. You gripped his hair tighter, wrapping your legs around his head, pulling him as close to you as possible. He responded happily by grasping your hips with one hand while using his other to circle your clit with his thumb as his tongue dove in and out of you, hungrily lapping at your folds.

You sat up on your elbows, watching him as he peered up at you through his long lashes, his deep, passionate brown eyes locking with yours. You knew you shouldn’t get used to this being the norm but you were sure going to enjoy it while it lasted. You reached over, grabbing your glass of wine as you continued to focus on his every move. You could see the twinkle of a smirk in his eye as he picked up his pace, trying to distract you from your relaxed state.

“Nuh-uh,” You wagged your finger at him, wine glass still in your hand. “You wouldn’t let me get away with that would you?”

He shook his head no in response, clearly amused at how much you were enjoying this, before doing what he was told and going back to the pace he had set earlier.

You felt the familiar tight coil in your lower abdomen as you lay back again and relaxed, grinding your hips against his face. You let out a strained moan as the coil tightened and your felt yourself release on his tongue. He continued to drink in your juices as thumb brushed across your over-stimulated clit.

When he was done, he rose up just enough to collapse back on one of the dining room chairs and admire your exasperated form. He bit his lip, as you got up from the table, slipping the dress off your body and onto the floor. You leaned forward, undoing his pants and pulling his cock free from his dress pants. You wrapped your hand around it, pumping it a few times before giving it a few small kitten licks. He rolled his head back, closing his eyes and letting out soft moans of your name.

His eyes shot open as he felt your thighs on either side of his as you climbed on top of him, straddling his lap. He placed his hand in the middle of your back, pulling you flush against his chest as you sunk down onto his cock, letting out a pornographic moan. He kissed your throat as you rocked your hips against his, allowing your cum soaked thighs to dirty his pants.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” He whispered against your skin.

You whimpered his name, as you felt yourself rapidly approaching another orgasm. You rose up a little so that you could sink back down on his cock but he grabbed your hips before you could lower yourself. You whined, clawing at his shoulders desperately as he held you hovering above him. Looked like he had already given up on being submissive.

“Say it again.” He breathed out.

“Say what?” You looked at him puzzled.

“My name. Say my name. It sounds so good when you say it.” He swallowed the hard lump in his throat.

He felt like he was begging but he didn’t care. He needed to hear you say it again.

“Your highness.” You cried, still trying to get him to allow you to lower yourself onto him.

“No. Say my name.” He growled.

“T’Challa, please.” You pleaded.

“God, yes. Again.” He pushed you roughly down on his cock, his hips bucking up to meet yours at the same time.

“T’CHALLA!” You screamed as he began harshly thrusting into you.

You dropped your forehead against his, looking him in the eye as you felt your walls clench around his throbbing member. He continued to bounce you up and down on his cock until you felt it twitch and him fill you. His one hand found the back of your head as he pulled you into a kiss, muffling the sounds of his own moans as his cum spilled out of you and all over his pants.

“Well that was one hell of a goodbye.” You smiled, your forehead still resting against is.

“Only the best for you my dear.” He replied as he gave you another kiss.

The two of you sat together for quite some time after your little dining room escapades but eventually you grew tired and he had to be up early in the morning so he called a car to take you home. You rolled your eyes at the daunting five stories worth of stairs you had to climb in order to get home but finally succumbed to your fate and began the climb despite being utterly exhausted.

You threw your clothes off, into the corner of some abyss of your room as you collapsed on the bed and quickly drifted off to sleep. You curled closer to your pillow as you slept peacefully, cocooned in your blankets. It was the first good nights sleep you had gotten in days and you were so thankful for the mountains of plush pillows that surrounded you.

You suddenly started to stir in your sleep as the smell of smoke filled your room. You sat up quickly blinking as you wondered if you had left the stove on or something but you remembered you hadn’t even cooked that day, you ordered out. The smoke started to spill under the door of your bedroom followed by the distinct sound of heavy footsteps and a shadow on the other side of the door. You held your breath as you quickly grabbed your phone and did the only thing you could think to do which was hide in your closet.

Turning your phone on silent you tapped at the screen as the figures came into your bedroom. You wanted to call the police but you didn’t want to make a sound so you decided to text probably the only person who could do anything about your situation: T’Challa.

_HELP. PEOPLE IN MY APARTMENT. STRANGE SMOKE. COME QUICK._

Clutching the phone to your chest both to hide the screen and out of a need to have something, anything close to you. You tried your best not to tremble or breath too heavy as the large forms scoured your room for you.

“Find her you fool!” A deep, masculine voice yelled.

“She has to be around here somewhere.” A second voice replied before they both went quiet.

You swallowed the lump in your throat and held your breath; sure they had found your hiding spot. The doors to the room flew open causing you to shriek then curl up behind the hanging clothes. The men grabbed your wrists dragging you from your hiding spot and hoisting you to your feet.

You immediately noticed that both men were wearing gas masks as they held you suspended in the air. The smell of the smoke hit your nostrils again, making you realize why. The room began to spin and you felt woozy and weak as the men drug you to the living room where a third man was waiting for them. The last thing you remembered was feeling the warm air of your open window hit your skin and the sound of your front door smashing open before you finally passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

When you woke up you were in a chair in a dark room, your hands bound behind your back and your legs to the chair. You choked on the hot, humid air as your tried to breathe. Apparently whoever had come to your rescue hadn’t done so soon enough. Your head was pounding as you clenched your eyes shut and tried to ignore the all over pain in your body.

The door to the dark room flew open and light poured in from the outside blinding you in the process. A large form stormed into the room and loomed over you in silence. The longer he stood there the more scared you got. Especially after a second man appeared and stood in the doorway, also standing in silence.

“So this is what T’Challa has been doing with his free time.” He laughed.

Without even considering the consequences your head shot up and you glared at the man. The other man in the doorway flicked the lights on revealing your captor’s faces.

“Don’t you have better things to do M’Baku?” You spat, your inhibitions and sanity clearly flying out the window.

He crouched down to your eye level.

“Getting rid of your little lover boy is my only priority little girl.” He sneered, sending chills up your spine.

When he stood back up you noticed the distinct absence of the second man who had been in the doorway but didn’t think anything of it. You had much bigger, scarier things to worry about.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, it shouldn’t be long now.” He boasted, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Well, at least you’re right about one thing.” A new voice called out.

M’Baku spun around only to be face to face with Ayo and Aneka who were poised and ready for battle if that is what M’Baku chose to do.

“Ladies, you know we don’t have to do this.” He tried to reason with them but they looked unfazed by his half-assed attempt to persuade them to betray their King. “Find then, have it your way.”

M’Baku lunged at the pair grabbing Aneka by the arm only briefly before Ayo stabbed him straight through the arm. He let out a guttural scream in agony as she ripped the spear back out leaving a gaping wound.

“If I’m not going to let you touch Y/N what makes you think I’d let you touch my girlfriend?” She taunted as M’Baku swung wildly at her.

Aneka spun around kicking his feet out from under him as he dropped on his back. Ayo stood over him, her foot on his chest and spear to his throat. Despite his inevitable downfall it didn’t stop him from running his mouth one more time.

“Your beloved King couldn’t even be bothered to come get you himself.” He turned his head to look at you but Ayo knocked him out before he could get the satisfaction of seeing your face drop at his comment.

Aneka walked over to you so that she could release you from your restraints. You rubbed your wrists gingerly as you attempted to rise from your seat but you promptly collapsed from exhaustion and the pounding that was still in your head. Ayo walked over to you, draping your arm around her shoulders as she and Aneka carried you out to a waiting car. You sat between them on the ride back to wherever you were going. M’Baku’s words were still ringing in your head. Aneka and Ayo exchanged knowing glances but decided it would be best for you to speak to T’Challa yourself rather than them try to tell you anything.

The car pulled up to T’Challa’s lavish home and the ladies escorted you inside to the living room. They set you down gently on the couch and gave you curt nods before leaving you alone in the room.

“I’ll be there in a minute.” Ayo whispered to Aneka before turning to walk in the other direction.

“You shouldn’t involve yourself Ayo.” Aneka warned but she knew her words were wasted as she watched her girlfriend storm off in a determined huff.

T’Challa wasn’t far away when Ayo found him; he was actually on his way to check on you. She planted herself firmly in front of him her arms across her chest as she glared at him. He looked at her bewildered before she reached up and slapped him across the face. He made to lunge at her before stopping himself.

“You may be a King but you’re also an idiot. I told you this would happen. Don’t let it happen again.” She spoke through gritted teeth.

T’Challa inhaled sharply at her words, he wanted to be angry about her action but he also understood why she felt so strongly about this. He simply nodded in response as she spun on her heals and walked away to meet Aneka outside. He rubbed the side of his face as he continued to make his way towards you.

He took one last deep breath before stepping through the doorway and into your line of sight. Tears were threatening to spill from your eyes as you sat on the couch with your knees hugged to your chest. He practically crumbled at the sight of you. You wouldn’t even look at him. He approached you slowly, as he sat down on the couch next to you and rubbed your back.

You broke. You didn’t even care if he cared about your or not anymore, you just needed human contact so you crawled into his lap and clung to his chest as you began to sob uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around you as he leaned back against the couch and rocked you slowly back and forth in an attempt to comfort and calm you.

“What am I going to do? I can’t go back to my apartment.” You managed to get out between sobs. “T’Challa, I’m scared.”

“I know my dear, I’m so sorry.” He whispered, kissing the top of your head. “And we’ll find you a new place to live.”

“No.” You stopped crying as you sat up and wiped the tears from your eyes.

“What do you mean no?” He looked at you confused.

“I’ll find myself a new place to live.” You shook your head as you forced yourself out of his embrace.

Your legs felt like jelly and you must have looked like a newborn fawn as you tried to stand on your weak legs but you didn’t care.

“Y/N,” T’Challa stood up, grabbing your hands but you moved away from him.

“No, I have to go.” You turned to make your way out of the door but he grabbed your shoulder in an attempt to stop you from leaving.

“Y/N, you don’t have to go.” He pleaded with you.

You felt the tears forming in your eyes again as you shrugged out of his grasp and walked to the door. You glanced briefly over your shoulder so you could look at him one last time but as soon as you caught his form out of the corner of your eye you decided it might be best not to. You closed the door gently behind you as you tried to keep it together, making your way to the car. One last car ride home.

T’Challa collapsed back against the couch as his knees gave out and he sat their in disbelief. What had he done? What the hell was happening?

When you got to your apartment you stared at your newly replaced door and fidgeted with your keys before finally getting the courage to enter. Everything had been cleaned up from the break in. You went to your hall closet and pulled out every last suitcase and box you had as you began to pack up your things. You weren’t sure where you were going but all you knew was that you couldn’t stay here.


	7. Chapter 7

T'Challa heard the all too familiar sound of your voicemail starting again as he pulled the phone from his ear and sighed. He hung up then dropped the phone down on his desk and rubbed his face in frustration. He had been trying to get ahold of you for weeks now but you wouldn’t answer his calls, hell you weren’t even keeping the presents he sent you. You returned every last one of them, even the flowers. Short of actually going to your home, which he knew you didn’t want, he felt like he had tried everything.

“Voicemail again?” Shuri’s voice called out from the doorway of his home office.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He growled, giving his sister a quick glare.

“You know you’re an idiot, right?” She rolled her eyes walking into the room.

“Do you want something Shuri?” He huffed, exasperated.

“Ayo said you weren’t eating.” She stood across the desk from him, her arms crossed over her chest.

“I’m eating.” He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

“And sleeping? I heard that you weren’t doing much of that either?” She stood her ground against her brother despite him clearly not being in the mood for this conversation.

T'Challa slammed his hands down on the desk, slowly rising from his seat as he stared directly at her.

“Since you and Ayo seem to want to gossip so much why don’t you talk about how this is all her fault!” He roared, his chest heaving with anger.

Shuri mimicked his actions, slamming her hands down on the desk as well.

“Don’t you fucking do that. This is your own damn fault. Don’t go blaming Ayo because you were careless. You brought this on yourself T'Challa and you know it!” She yelled back.

“Get out.” His voice got deep and threatening.

“Fine. But fucking take care of yourself. You have a press conference tomorrow and you look like a fucking mess.” Shuri turned on her heels as she made her way to the door.

She turned around giving him one last weary look before finally leaving the room. T'Challa dropped back down in his chair, laying his arms on the desk as he buried his face in them. The soft clicking of heals could be heard coming down the hall towards him. He knew exactly who it was and for the love of the gods he did not want to see them right now.

“I told her because she was worried about you, we all are.” Ayo spoke softly from the hallway.

“She still won’t talk to me.” He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Ayo stepped into the room now that she knew she wouldn’t be incurring wrath upon entrance like the last few times she stopped by.

“I know it’s not your fault. Or Aneka’s. It’s just- I just- I don’t know what else to do Ayo.” He finally sat up to look at her.

He looked tired and worn down. He looked like a broken man.

“We couldn’t let you go your highness. Not after what happened with Monica. We couldn’t risk M'Baku trying to set up another trap for you. You almost died last time.” She walked around the desk, placing her hand gingerly on his shoulder.

“I know. I just wish I had gotten there sooner. I wish I had been able to catch up to their car. I wish I had just taken her home myself. I wish- I wish she’d let me explain.” He looked up at Ayo, his eyes were desperate and pleading. All he wanted was a chance to talk to you. Just one more time, just so he could explain everything.

“You did everything you could your highness. You chased their car for 3 miles. You used all your connections to track her down. There’s nothing more you could have done. She’s safe now. Isn’t that what’s most important?” She gave his shoulder a soft squeeze as he laid his hand on top of hers.

“What do I do now?” He bowed his head, trying to hide the tears that brimmed his eyes. He was trying so hard to stay strong.

“I don’t know you’re highness. I wish I had an answer for you.” Ayo sighed.

T'Challa laid his head back down on his desk. Ayo looked at him solemnly for a moment before finally exiting the room, leaving him to sulk in peace. When she walked back into the hall she thought she saw someone at the other end but when she turned back around they were gone. She figured it was just another member of the Dora Milaje trying to check in on the King as well and shrugged it off.

“How’s he doing?” A soft whisper came from the other side of her.

“He’s a mess.” Ayo shook her head as Aneka approached her.

“Do you think he’ll be ready for the press conference tomorrow?” Aneka asked as she placed her hand in Ayo’s.

“He’ll pull it together. He always does.” Ayo glanced over her shoulder back towards the direction of T'Challa’s office before the two of them made their way back to their posts.

You glanced at your phone, another missed call from T'Challa. He didn’t leave a voicemail this time though which you were thankful for. You didn’t know if you could handle hearing his voice again.

You sat at your coffee table as you unpacked another box. After almost a month of looking you had finally managed to find a new apartment. It wasn’t as nice as your old one but at least no one had drugged and kidnapped you at this one. You pulled out the vase from the box as you carefully peeled the bubble wrap from it, taking a sip of your wine as you did so.

Other than T'Challa calling you at least once a day everything had pretty much gone back to normal. Work was fine but unexciting. Your friends were, well, your friends. The whole world just kept moving like nothing had happened. You were both thankful and troubled by that fact.

You got up from your spot on the couch as you walked over to your window and placed the vase in it, admiring the beautiful view of the city your new apartment provided. At least you had that.

Just as you were about to sit back down there was a knock at your door. With great hesitation and your defenses high up you walked over to the peep hole to see who this unexpected guest was. When you peered through the hole you saw a woman who looked sort of familiar but you weren’t quite sure if the two of you had ever met. Either way she didn’t appear threatening so with the latch still on your door you opened it as much as the door would allow and stood in the opening.

“I’m sorry, can I help you with something?” You asked tentatively.

“Hello Y/N. I’d like to talk to you. May I come inside?” The woman asked.

Her voice was pleasant, kind even but you were still apprehensive.

“I’m sorry, do we know each other?” You gave her a confused look and she laughed lightly.

“No dear, you don’t know me. But I know all about you. Please allow me to come in and explain.” At least she was amused and not offended.

You stood there for a minute in silent self debate before finally unlatching the door and gesturing for the woman to come in.

“Thank you dear. Do you have any coffee? I have a feeling this talk is going to last much longer than we expect.” She turned around, taking her coat off as she made herself comfortable on your couch.

You simply nodded before going to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. When it was done you filled a cup per her instructions on how she took it and sat down across from her in your living room.

“Well I guess we should start with any questions you might have right now?” She asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Um, well, I guess my only question is who are you?” You looked her over once more as she laughed again.

“Oh my dear, we’ll get to that, don’t you worry.” She replied patting your leg then sitting back against the couch. “Now where do I start?”


	8. Chapter 8

_6pm at that restaurant you like_

T’Challa’s face lit up as your text flashed across the screen of his phone. He felt both a pang of relief and nervousness. He couldn’t imagine what happened in the last 24 hours to change your mind about talking to him but he was supposed to meet up with you in only a few hours so he quickly finished up what he was working on so he could get changed.

He got to the restaurant 20 minutes early and anxiously waited for you. His leg bounced under the table as he continuously wrung his hands and stared at the door. When you walked in he felt like he had gotten the breath knocked out of him.

“Y/N.” He sighed, standing up as you approached the table.

You put your hand up in protest of his affection.

“Sit down.” You said firmly.

His heart sunk.

“Ramonda came by aparment.” You stated flatly.

T’Challa opened his mouth to defend himself but you put your hand up again.

“I know you didn’t ask her to. She told me everything. She also told me about you ex-fiance, which you failed to mention to me. And she also told me about how M’Baku kidnapped her too, which you definitely didn’t bother to mention to me. What she didn’t tell me though was why. Why didn’t you bother to tell me that this had happened before? Did I mean so little to you that you thought it wouldn’t happen to me?” This time he cut you off by placing his hands on yours.

“No. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to worry. I thought I could protect you. I had guards with you all of the time.” He tried to explain but you pulled your hands away.

“So you had people following me?” You pulled your hands away and place them in your lap.

“It wasn’t like that. I just wanted to keep you safe.” He defended.

“Hell of a job you did.” You snapped.

His face fell and you instantly felt bad for your remark.

“I’m sorry.” You quietly apologized.

“No, you’re right, I should have done more. I should have told you. I’m sorry, Y/N. This should have never happened and I’m so sorry.” You could tell he was just barely keeping it together.

“Look, I knew who you were, and I knew about the Black Panther too. I knew that there might be a possibility that one day I might be in danger but I didn’t think it would have happened so soon. And I didn’t think you would neglect to tell me something as important as M’Baku targeting people around you. I just wish you had told me. It wouldn’t have made this easier but at least then I could have been more prepared.” You vented, trying to keep yourself together as well.

T’Challa swallowed, your words hitting him hard but he didn’t say anything.

“You’re not taking care of yourself.” You whispered.

He froze and looked away from you.

“Did Ramonda tell you that?” He asked.

“You look tired. You should eat something.” You replied, dodging his question. You didn’t want him to be upset with her.

“I told the waiter not to bother us.” He looked back over at you.

He had been staring at you so intently since you walked through the door. Like he was memorizing the way you looked, as though he was never going to see you again.

“What do I need to do to make this right Y/N?” His voice was soft, like he was begging.

“I-I don’t know.” You sighed.

You both sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

“But right now I just need time and space. Your highness, you have to stop calling me. Please.” You pleaded with him.

“I’ve always told you that I would give you anything you asked for so if that is what you want, then that is what I’ll give you.” T’Challa responded, clearly more than a little hurt by your request.

“Thank you. I’m sorry but I need to go now. Please take care of yourself your highness.” You placed your hand on his shoulder just once before finally turning to leave.

He didn’t stop you as you rose from the table. He didn’t even move as you approached the door. It wasn’t until he was sure that you had gotten into a cab and left that he decided to leave. He couldn’t handle seeing you again after that. He understood why you would ask that of him but not talking to you was going to be one of the hardest things he had ever done.

You managed to keep it together for the ride home but as soon as you closed the door to you apartment you fell to your knees, tears stinging your eyes, your heart in your throat. Ramonda’s words replayed in your head for the millionth time. She told you how he had been the one who broke down your door to save you. How he had chased after you for miles. How he called every single person he knew, including his friends from the United States in order to find you. You wanted so bad to just be wrapped in his strong arms where you felt safe and protected but you just couldn’t bring yourself to do it right now. You just needed to be alone. You needed to find yourself again.

Months had gone by since that night. You hadn’t heard a word from T’Challa but you thought about him and that night constantly. As soon as the words had slipped from your mouth you regretted them but you couldn’t bring yourself to take it back.

You glanced over yourself in the mirror as you smoothed out the short dress your friends had insisted that you wear. You protested profusely against the outfit choice, seeing as it was the dress you had worn the last time you had been with T’Challa but your friends were just as stubborn as you and they had you outnumbered so here you were in the dress, getting ready to go to a club you also didn’t want to go to. The only reason you had even agreed to do this was because you friends promised to pay for your drinks all night.

You all pulled up to the club and filed out of the car. When you walked in you could feel the bass from the speakers pulsing through your body. The club was packed; you couldn’t move a foot in any direction without bumping into someone. You managed to dip and weave your way through the crowd and to the bar. Your friends ordered a few rounds of shots, which you gladly took before you all made your way to the dance floor.

You draped your arms around your friend’s neck as you ground your hips together and danced. You didn’t know how long you had been dancing, your friends kept rotating between dancing with you, going to the bar and bringing you shots on the dance floor so you had really lost track of time. You felt a large pair of hands on your hips from behind as you absent-mindedly danced and swayed. You didn’t mind it until the man pressed his body up against you. That’s when you started to try to pull away but the man’s grip on you tightened more. You began to struggle against him until he was suddenly ripped off of you.

You spun around and saw T’Challa standing in between you and the stranger. He had a few choice words with the man, which you couldn’t quite hear but it was a enough to send your assailant running from the dance floor. T’Challa turned towards you and extended his hand for you to take. You turned around to see your friends staring at you, their mouths agape. You didn’t know how you were going to explain this to them but you took his hand anyway.

You followed him to a back room, which you assumed was some sort of VIP room that he had in the club. He guided you over to the couch in the far corner and sat you down, as he looked you over.

“Are you alright?” He asked, tentatively touching your arm.

“Yeah I’m alright. Thank you.” You replied softly.

“It was nothing.” He shrugged.

You gave him a wary look as he leaned back against the couch.

“I didn’t follow you here if that’s what you’re wondering. Ayo and Aneka insisted they wanted to come out tonight to celebrate a treaty I signed over the weekend. I didn’t know you would be here. I just stepped out to get a drink when I saw that guy bothering you.” He reassured you. “But I’m not going to lie, it’s good seeing you. You look beautiful.”

You had been staring at your lap, silently kicking yourself for even considering that he would follow you after you told him to leave you alone but your head shot up when he said that last part.

“Th-thank you.” You stuttered out.

“That dress brings back some memories.” He smiled, as he looked you up and down.

You swallowed hard as you felt your heart start beating rapidly in your chest. He looked much better than the last time you saw him. He actually looked like he had been sleeping and eating. He looked like his confident and bold self again.

He reached up, his large hand caressing the side of your face as he sat back up on the couch. You were at a loss for words as he leaned in close to you. He did quite lean in all the way; he waited patiently a few inches from your face. He wanted you to make the decision. Staring into his beautiful brown eyes, you felt yourself moving towards him, inhibitions thrown to the side. As soon as your lips met his you melted. They felt just as good as you remembered and he tasted like red wine. His hand stayed on your face even though you knew he wanted nothing more than to explore your body like it was the first time again.

There was a little voice in the back of your head that was telling you to stop, and just as the kiss started to heat up, the voice won.

“I’m sorry I can’t do this.” You whispered, against his lips.

“Can’t do what?” He asked, a little frazzled.

“This, I can’t do this. I can’t be your secret again. I can’t do the sneaking around anymore. I hate not being able to tell my friends. I just can’t do it.” You shook your head in frustration as you went to stand up.

You started making your way back towards the main area of the club when T’Challa grabbed your hand and effectively stopping you. He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you to his chest.

“Ok. No secrets then.” He agreed.

“What?” You furrowed your brows.

“No secrets, no secrets between us, no secrets between you and your friends, no more sneaking around, none of it. Everything will be out in the open.” His hand rubbed up and down your back with each word his spoke.

You were speechless.


	9. Chapter 9 (NSFW)

Other than your head, which seemed to be attached to a swivel as you looked back and forth between T’Challa and the exit, you were completely frozen. You could hear the faint sound of your friends calling for you in the background as your head swam around with a thousand thoughts.

You placed your hands gently on his chest and pushed yourself out of his grip and his face fell.

“I, um, can I think about it?” You gave him a sympathetic look and he nodded.

You took a step towards him and leaned up as you gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek and one more apologetic look as you retreated back towards your friends. Without explanation you grabbed them from the club and dragged them outside with you. They were shooting rapid fire questions at you as you tried to brush them off and get them to just take you home. It took a few minutes of persuading once you got back to your apartment to get them to leave you alone but they finally allowed you to go inside, despite their clear disappointment in your lack if interest in gossiping with them.

You sat in your apartment for three days with your phone turned off. You just didn’t want to talk to anyone for the moment. There was too much to think about. It was thundering and storming outside as you stared out your window, running every possible outcome to every possible decision through your head once again.

You suddenly heard a banging at your door. Not a usual banging like someone trying to get your attention but a banging like someone was trying to break your door down. You felt your heart leap into your throat as you ran to your bedroom and into your closet. You kneeled down on the ground, covering your mouth as you tried to steady your breathing.

The crash of the door shattering rang through your apartment, as you stayed crouched in your dark closet. From what you could tell it was only one person so you prepared yourself for the inevitable of them finding you, clutching your hand tightly around the bat you kept hidden. The door flew open and you threw yourself at the person, knocking you both to the ground. You quickly jumped back up onto your feet, bat in hand as you swung wildly in front of you. The person managed to grab the bat and rip it from your hands but not before you got a few good shots in at their ribs. They tossed it to the side lunging at you but you dodged them and kicked their feet out from under them knocking them to the ground again. You climbed on top of them, pinning their arms under your knees as you began to punch them in the face, the blood from their nose coating your hands as you just kept going until they stopped struggling against you. You quickly jumped to your feet, fearing the worst, but you thankfully saw them still breathing so you rushed to turn your phone back on as you called the police.

The cops and ambulance showed up in less than 5 minutes. They took your statement and repeatedly asked you if you wanted to go to the hospital but you declined. They arrested the man who had broken into your apartment but were unable to identify him until they got him to the hospital. They suggested that you call a friend and stay somewhere else for the night. You just nodded as you watched them tape your apartment door back together for the night.

You waited for them to leave then grabbed your phone and walked outside. It was still raining as you mindlessly walked around the city. It must have been more than an hour before you found yourself standing in front of his home. You just stared at it from the street as you debated whether or not you were actually going to go inside. You were soaked to the bone, your shoes were filled with water and the rain had washed off your makeup long ago.

Taking a deep breath you approached the door, knocking softly, probably half hoping no one would hear it. The door slowly creaked open, revealing a rather bewildered looking Ayo. She looked like she was about to ask you a question but you walked past her without a word, although you were mildly surprised that she didn’t stop you. Making your way down the now familiar hallways you stopped in front of his bedroom door and knocked. You stood there for over a minute with no answer.

“Pst, pssst!” You spun around to see Shuri peaking out from around a corner. “You didn’t hear it from me but he’s in the kitchen.”

She winked at you before disappearing again.

The kitchen wasn’t far as you weaved your way through the halls once again. Arriving at the kitchen you slowly pushed the swinging door open to see T’Challa standing with his back towards you, leaning against the counter as he finished eating what appeared to be leftovers.

“For the last time, go away Shuri.” T’Challa groaned.

“T’Challa.” Your voice was shaky as he spun around to look at you.

His face quickly went from confused to concerned as he took in your soaked appearance, noting the smeared blood stains from where you had wiped from your hands onto your clothes.

“Y/N, what happened? Why are you wet? Who does that blood belong to?” T’Challa ran over to you, grabbing your shoulders as he took a closer look.

“Someone broke into my apartment again. But I was ready this time. I got him.” You choked out.

“What?!” He looked like he got the wind knocked out of him. “What are you talking about?”

“A-after last time, I started taking self defense classes. I didn’t think that I had actually made any progress but, well, I managed to pin down the man who broke in, I, um, broke his nose, and probably some other things and he’s in the hospital and the police don’t know who he is and –“ You started to ramble and get upset but T’Challa started to shush you as he pulled you to his chest and tried to calm you down.

“I’m sorry, I just, I didn’t know where else to go.” You sobbed, wrapping your arms around him.

“It’s okay Y/N, you can always come here.” He cooed, stroking your back.

T’Challa walked you both over to a bar stool as he sat down and pulled you into his lap. He sat there with you for quite some time just rocking you and rubbing your back as you both worked to calm you down.

“I’m proud of you, you know?” He whispered as you began to relax.

“For what?” You sniffled.

“For learning to protect yourself. Learning to fight is not easy and doing it for real is even harder.” He gave you that signature boyish smile as you rubbed the last of the tears from your face.

“Thanks, it was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be.” You gave him a weak smile.

“You know, if you wanted I could teach you, or Ayo and Aneka could if you preferred.” He was still smiling as he gently swiped his thumb across your cheek.

“Don’t you want to know what my decision is first?” You asked, giving him a guilty look.

“When you have made your decision, you will tell me, even if it’s not what I want to hear but right now is not the time for decision making, now it’s time for you to rest. Come on, let’s get you out of those wet clothes and settled into a room.” He stood up, making you do so as well as he wrapped his arm around your shoulder and led you to a spare bedroom but not before asking one of the maids to find some clothes in your size for you to change into.

The maid brought you the change of clothes and T’Challa wished you goodnight and told you to come get him if you needed anything but as soon as he went to leave you grabbed him by the wrist.

“Thank you your highness, I really appreciate your hospitality.” You gave him a small smile as he walked towards you.

“I told you, you are welcome here any time.” He placed his hands on either side of your face as he leaned down and gave you a kiss on the cheek. “And I will always be T’Challa to you.”

You felt your stomach do flips as you both stared deeply into each other’s eyes. You licked your lips as you leaned in towards him but he stopped you before anything could happen.

“Not tonight Y/N. Tonight, I’m just glad you’re safe. Get some rest. Goodnight.” He gave you one last kiss on the forehead before finally leaving you alone in one of his many guest bedrooms.

“Goodnight.” You whispered dejectedly.

You had a rough and mostly sleepless night as you tossed and turned in the over-sized bed. It was the first time since the incident that you actually felt uncomfortable in a bed by yourself. Since the kidnapping all you had wanted to do was be alone. When you were at work it was the only thing you looked forward to. When you were out with friends it was all you could think about. But for the first time, it wasn’t what you wanted it, for the first time being alone felt, lonely.

Morning peaked through the curtains, as you sat up in bed and stretched. A soft knock rapt at the door and you called for them to come in. T’Challa peaked his head in and smiled when he saw you were already up.

“How did you sleep?” He asked, stepping into the room.

“Alright I guess.” You shrugged trying to be nonchalant but he saw right through it.

“Just alright?” He asked accusingly as he quirked an eyebrow and smirked while sitting down on the end of the bed.

“Yeah it was fine.” You mumbled. “It was just, I don’t know, missing something.”

“Y/N.” He reprimanded.

“I know, I know, you don’t want to talk about it right now but it’s not like I made this decision last night. Honestly, and I know you’re probably not going to like this but honestly, I made my decision that night at the club. I knew what I wanted but I was just scared. You have to understand I’ve taken care of myself my whole life, when everything happened it really freaked me out to know that there were things out there that I couldn’t protect myself from. And then there was that thing M’Baku said and that scared me. And I didn’t really know where we stood and that scared the shit out of me and it was just all too much. I just needed some time to myself to kind of reevaluate everything. And even though I thought about you all the time until you told me at the club that you were okay with us going public, I wasn’t sure about it but once you said that I knew what I wanted. I don’t know why I asked for more time, I guess I was just in shock and really drunk that night. But T’Challa if you’ll have me I’d –“ You were cut off by his lips suddenly crashing on yours.

You wrapped your arms around his neck as he climbed on top of you and caressed your face in his hands as he kept your lips firmly against his.

“I’ve waited so long to hear you say that.” He whispered between kisses.

He pulled away the blanket that was separating you both as you leaned back and he placed himself between your legs. You wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him as close as you could, causing him to groan and grind his hips against yours. The familiar feeling of his growing member brushing against your clit with each roll of his hips was enough to drive you crazy as you desperately pulled at his clothes.

“I missed you so much.” You breathlessly moaned as his lips trailed across your exposed collarbone, sucking and nipping as he went.

His hands trailed up your sides and under your top, as he gently took your breasts in his hands. Rolling your hardened nipple between his fingers as he tugged at them and kissed your chest. You writhed underneath him as you struggled to remove your clothes to give him better access. His mouth started to move lower and you knew where he was going but you grabbed his arm stopping him.

“No, please, I just need you inside me.” You pleaded.

“You can have whatever you want my dear.” He smiled, tugging down his pants as he lined himself up with you.

He slowly sheathed himself inside you, filling you up in just the right way making you groan and whimper. He hooked his arm under your knee pulling it up to your chest as he began to thrust in and out of you. His motions weren’t fast but they were sharp, making sure to pull out very slowly then push back in even slower until he got to the last inch or so then he would snap his hips roughly against yours. You were just on the brink as you begged him to go faster and harder, that coil inside you was so built up it was ready to snap. He brought his thumb up to rub swift circles around your clit and you felt your body began to shake from the pleasure as he also picked up his pace. Within seconds you were a mess, your knuckles white from clutching the sheets, your eyes squeezed shut and your back arched as your orgasm washed over you. T’Challa started thrusting into you as hard as he could, making your orgasm last much longer than you expected as his cock hit your g-spot over and over again until you felt it twitch inside you as he came as well.

When he was done he rolled over next to you, pulling you as close to him as he could. Your head was resting on his chest, which was rising and falling rapidly as he struggled to catch his breath and you began to drift off to sleep. He considered waking you up for a moment but he was honestly so happy to just have you back he decided he would just leave you be so that he had an excuse not to leave the room.


	10. Chapter 10 - Final (NSFW)

“Your highness.” You sung as you slipped into his at-home office, which was of course next door to his bedroom, closing the door softly behind you.

“My love.” He replied, smiling at you.

Things had come so easy since you and T’Challa had reconciled. A few days after your reconciliation the police informed you that the man who broke into your apartment was a goon of Erik’s. T’Challa had tried to insist that you should move into his home but you staunchly refused stating that it was too soon for that, but you did agree to let Okoye live with you in the meantime since he was so insistent on you needing protection. You did spend quite a bit of time at his home though, especially after he went to your work and insisted that you now be his personal art curator and in return he would do monthly exhibits at the museum, which you would coordinate. Your bosses of course happily agreed to his wishes.

You waltzed over to his desk, dressed in just a small nighty, which you had been wearing since the night before. The small satin dress was just long enough to cover your ass and not much else and it was T’Challa’s favorite thing ever. You could get away with murder as long as you wore that dress. He pushed his chair back from his desk as you straddled his lap and reached up to cup his face. You leaned down to kiss him, letting out a pleasant hum as his hands found your hips, pulling them closer to him.

“You taste good this morning.” He murmured against your lips.

“Don’t I always?” You joked giggling as his hands slipped under the dress and gripped your hips tighter.

T’Challa suddenly stood up, causing you to wrap your legs around his waist so you wouldn’t fall as he lifted you up then set you down on his desk.

“Yes, but today you taste even better.” He grinned at you.

“What do I taste like?” You couldn’t get the smile off your face as he hooked his thumbs in the waist of your panties.

His giddy grin turned devious as he pulled you closer to him.

“Me.” He growled.

That was all he said before he ripped your panties clean in half and his lips crashed against yours. Your hips rolled in sync against each other as you gasped for air between fiery kisses. Some how in the heat of the moment you both managed to lose most of your clothing. You were completely bare now as T’Challa stood before you in just his pants: his belt, zipper and button half-hazardly hanging open, only emphasizing his impressive bulge. You slid your hand down the front of his pants and into his underwear as he assaulted your neck with kisses and bites; surely leaving fresh bruises over top of the ones from the night before.

Your sweet whimpers filled the room as you begged him to touch you but all he did was continue to rut his hardened cock against your hand as his mouth continued to make it’s way down your body until he eventually pushed you down so you were laying on your back. You placed your feet on the edge of the desk and thrust your hips against the nothingness of the air. T’Challa stood above you, staring at you with his lust filled eyes. He loved watching you beg. The two of you had just been intimate not even twelve hours before and you were already pleading with him for more and he loved it.

His hand grazed lightly over your dripping core, making you inhale sharply and whine. He smirked at you, licking his lips before placing his hands on your propped up knees and spreading them wide. He leaned down to your core, giving it a kiss.

“Who makes you this wet?” He asked, his voice deep and gravely.

“You do.” You cried, squirming underneath him.

He licked a wide stripe from your cunt to your clit.

“And who makes you feel this good?” He asked again.

“You do.” Your voice was strained as you tried desperately to focus on the little game he was playing.

His tongue swirled circles around your clit.

“And who makes you cum?” He asked giving you a smug look.

“You do your highness.” You mewled as you felt his thumb replace his tongue.

His thumb continued to toy with your clit as two of his fingers slid inside your slick core.

“And who does this belong to?” He said sternly.

“You, T’Challa, it’s yours!” You exclaim as his fingers begin to thrust into you, making you arch your back and cling to the desk.

“Good girl.” T’Challa praises as he curls his fingers so they hit just the right spot inside you that he knows sends you almost instantly over the edge.

But just as you feel your walls begin to shudder and close around his fingers he pulls out, leaving you desperate for release as you grab him and pull him to you. Your hands immediately find the waist of his pants as you begin to tug at them, trying to force them down so that his throbbing member can spring free. He grabs you by your ankles pulling you to the absolute edge of the desk as soon as you have his pants down. He teases you by rubbing the head of his cock up and down your slit for just a moment before slamming into you.

You fall back against the desk, closing your eyes as you feel the familiar full feeling of his cock inside you. He rolls his hips against you, giving you quick small thrusts as his thumb returns to rub circles on your clit. You feel yourself getting close again until his thrusts slow down. In order to tease and prolong your release T’Challa begins to pull himself almost all the way out before slamming back into you, all at the most agonizingly slow pace he could possibly set.

“T’Challa please.” You urged, clawing at his stomach.

Reaching behind your back he pulls you up so your chests are pressed together as he begins to thrust faster and harder into you. Your mouth is now permanently hanging open as you struggle to even continue to cry out anymore. You’re so close you can almost taste it. T’Challa leans in to kiss the side of your mouth as the feeling of your own fingers trails down to your clit for just that one last push to get you to the edge. You let out one last strained high pitch moan when you feel yourself finally fall over the edge as pleasure washes over you. T’Challa begins to grunt, picking up his pace just before you feel him twitch inside you. Then his thrusts become sloppy as he clings to you, riding out his orgasm with a few last pumps.

You lay on his desk for a moment as you came down from your endorphin high and he sat back in his chair. You sat up, letting out a big sigh as you look up at him, a triumphant and proud smile on his face.

“What are you so happy about?” You laugh.

“I am always happy when you are around.” He beams at you.

“You’re so cheesy.” You blush climbing down from his desk as you crawl into his lap.

You let out a soft sigh as you leaned into him and rested your head on his chest.

“Everything alright Y/N?” T’Challa craned his neck as he tilted your head up to look at him.

“Yeah, sorry, I’ve just been getting these waves where I feel really nauseous this morning.” You nonchalantly replied.

“I’ll call you a doctor, they should be here within the hour.” T’Challa replied reaching for the phone.

“That’s not necessary T’Challa, really, I’m sure I’ll be fine. Just need some crackers or something.” You said dismissively.

“Nonsense, if you’re not feeling well then you should see someone. It is not a problem Y/N, you know that. Go get dressed, I’ll have them meet you in your office.” T’Challa lifted you from his lap and gestured for you to run along while he made the call for the doctor to arrive.

He was right; they were there within the hour. You felt ridiculous having this doctor hovering over you in your office as they ran tests. You just didn’t understand what all the fuss was about an upset stomach. You probably just ate something weird. Finally after about 45 minutes the doctor stopped running tests and turned to you.

“Well congratulations Miss Y/L/N. It looks like you’re a little over a month along.” The doctors said gleefully only briefly looking up from their paperwork.

“Along what?” You asked, thoroughly confused.

“Miss Y/L/N, you’re pregnant.” They laughed.

Your eyes went wide as your mind began to race. What would T’Challa say? Did he even want kids? You guys hadn’t exactly planned this far ahead. You were only a few months into your renewed relationship.

“Um, thank you Doctor. I think that’ll be all.” You muttered.

The doctor nodded and left, leaving you alone with your thoughts until you heard a soft knock on the door. You looked up to see T’Challa poke his head in.

“What did they say?” He asked, stepping into the room.

What the hell were you supposed to tell him? And how in the hell was he going to respond?

“I-I-um-I’m pregnant.” You stared at him, still in shock.

T’Challa looked taken aback at first but in an instant he was in front of you, pulling you into a tight hug. His wonderful boyish smile streaked across his face as he grabbed both sides of your face and kissed you passionately.

“You’re okay with this?” You searched his face for any signs of doubt as the question left your mouth.

“Of course I’m okay with this. Why wouldn’t I be?” He laughed like it was just that simple.

“What about us?” You felt your mouth run dry.

“What about us?” He furrowed his brow in confusion.

“I mean, we’re just starting over. This is going to change everything. Are you sure we’re ready?” You held your breath waiting for his answer.

“Y/N, my love, I already know I love you. I’ve known for a long time now. This baby, I will love it too but it will change nothing about the way I feel about you because I cannot love you anymore that I already do.” He reached up and cupped your face.

Tears welled in your eyes as you choked back a sob.

“I love you too T’Challa.” You smiled.

“Then I guess the real question is, are you ready? Do you want this my love?” His thumb stroked your cheek as he stared longingly at you.

“You know what, I think I do.” Your smile turned into a small laugh. “I wanna have a baby with you T’Challa.”


End file.
